Don't you wanna stay?
by edger230
Summary: Po is coming home from visiting his true parents and without knowing it he and Tigress sing a duet. Songfic. Don't you wanna stay? by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.


It was a cool fall night in China and Po was walking home to the Jade Palace. He was close to the village and all he was thinking of was his girlfriend Master Tigress. He was on his way home to the Jade Palace from visiting his real father and mother. He had had an awesome time but he had to go back because the Valley of Peace was where he belonged. He couldn't abandon Mr. Ping, Master Shifu, his destiny, the five and most of all, he couldn't abandon Tigress. They had been together for a while and- except for now- they were inseparable. He could hardly wait to get home.

While he walked for what seemed like forever thinking about how much he missed Tigress a song suddenly came to his mind and he began to sing.

**Po: **_I really hate to let this moment go _

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow _

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this _

Everyone at the Jade Palace was currently asleep. Well, all except for Tigress. She was sitting on the Jade Palace steps, gazing at the stars. She was thinking about her life at the Jade Palace. It used to be organized and no one knew how to have fun until Po came into their lives. From the moment Po came along everything became more fun and exciting.

At first, Tigress had hated Po, but as time went on, she grew to like him. She recalled how she had been an orphan and even after she was adopted, she wanted to be loved. Now here she was wishing the one who she loved was next to her. She began to think of the same song Po was singing earlier and coincidentally she started singing at the same time Po was.

**Both: **_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_We can make forever feel this way _

_Don't you wanna stay? _

**Tigress: **_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast _

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last _

_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye _

Po was now in the village and was near his father's noodle shop with his heart pounding with excitement. Tigress had sharp ears so she had heard Po singing. Without thinking she started sprinting down the Jade Palace steps. She continued the song to let Po know where she was.

**Both: **_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_We can make forever feel this way _

_Don't you wanna stay? _

Po could now here Tigress' voice too, so he started sprinting as well. They both continued to sing while getting closer and closer.

**Tigress: **_Oh yeah _

**Po: **_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby _

**Tigress: **_That it feels so perfect, baby _

As they got closer they were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't watch where they were going and they accidently collided. The two fell down and when they saw each other they immediately embraced each other and continued to sing.

**Both: **_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _

_We can make forever feel this way _

_Don't you wanna stay? _

**Tigress: **_Don't you wanna stay _

**Both: **_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

They continued to embrace each other even after the song was done. When they finally pulled apart they got up off the ground and just looked at each other for a moment.

Finally Po spoke up. "I missed you so much." was all he could say. Tigress gave him a huge smile and pulled him into a kiss. Po wasted no time and immediately deepened the kiss. When they broke it for air, Tigress looked at him and said, "I missed you too." Po smiled back at her.

"Let's go home." he said. Tigress nodded.

The End


End file.
